


A Wonder Glitz

by bloodcandies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1990s, Bartender - Freeform, Con Artists, Drugs, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Host Clubs, Mafia leader Baekhyun, Manipulation, Violence, hostess, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcandies/pseuds/bloodcandies
Summary: “𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪.”“𝙎𝙤 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙚𝙡𝙨𝙚.”𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞𝐬.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Wonder Glitz

_“I want you.”_

_“So does everybody else.”_

She was a diamond in the rough like any other struggling to strive. The ones that shone bright and brought even the most dangerous of forces.

She was glitz and full of spark, an attraction some may not be able to handle.

A mean angel in the city of kind devils.

It was the 1990s where new businesses were coming up, everyone was trying to get on the market. Loan sharks scattering arounds, fools falling for it. Launderers and their sketchy businesses. Gangsters having shoots outs every Friday night and there she was, a dazzle pouring drinks for elder men and smiling like she was given the biggest prize ever.  _Checkmate_.

_“Two whiskies, darling, on the rocks.”_

_“Coming right up!”_

Oh she was dazzling, a thunder lost in the crowd, ruby brighter than red, a lighter in the midst of burning.

_“Candy! That fine gentleman is waiting for you, he’s been here for a while, don’t keep him waiting now.”_

Recently there had been a man who waited for her company every Saturday night. He enjoyed her endlessly, her innocence he’s not used to, her polite manners and the way she flicked her hair behind her ear, every time you complimented her. He knew what he was doing wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be here, feeling the things he’s feeling, it would never work out but there he is every Saturday night waiting for his beloved jewel to come once again and join him in these restless midnight talks.

_“Mr. Byun, why how nice it is to see you again.”_ She swiftly sat next to him on the empty seat, her sparkly black strapless dress touching the back of the pearly white couch as she puts one leg over the other and turns her head towards his face. He watches her every movement ever so softly and a small smile finds itself onto his otherworldly face.

_“My sweet Candy, how have you’ve been?”_

_“I’ve been great! Mr. Byun you didn’t come last Saturday night, did something perhaps come up?..”_

_“I’m sorry doll, something had unexpectedly came up and I couldn’t see your pretty face but now I’m here.”_ He brought his hand up to her face and grazed her cheek with his slender fingers and looked at her dark gray eyes he’d been captured in.

 _“It’s alright, what matters is that you’re here now. How is your new start-up business going so far?”_ You see one thing Candy’s good at is gathering information and even better  _selling_ . But of course that is a secret between us. _They always say_ _two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

_“It’s going good so far, no troubles yet, almost too easy. How about you? How are things going for you? We always seem to talk about me every time.”_

_“That’s because you always have something going on,”_ Candy leans on the table, her hands cupping each side of her face.

_“Fair enough.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it ;)  
> ♡ ♡ Comment ♡ ♡  
> ♡ Tell me your thoughts ♡


End file.
